Tale of Dispo
by Bloody-Destination
Summary: Life events that shaped Dispo into the Pride Trooper his is in the present. Part 2 of my Origins of a God story.


**Tale of Dispo**

 **Life changing events that shaped Dispo into the Pride Trooper his is in the present.**

When Dispo is five, his world is torn apart. There isn't very much the young cat remembers from that time. There was the house, a vivid nightmare that haunts his dreams for years to come. The house, with its broken windows, missing door, and burn marks against the old wood. The day he began to dread his mother's tears.

What is most clear are the words his father spoke, "I tried so hard." He had started out, tears barely dried coating his cheeks, his eyes piercing his youngest son, "Your brothers are gone. They had to leave to stop some very bad men."

He doesn't get the full story until many years later, when he is old enough to truly understand just what this implies. But he remembers the feeling of the consuming sadness and how absolutely broken his mama and papa are.

His mother said nothing for days. Barely able to make it to the door without collapsing. His father barely talked to her either, not able to meet her eyes for more than a second, let alone remain in the same room as her.

He would hear her broken whispers, "Not my babies. Why couldn't have been him?"

Even at five, he didn't have to guess just whom that 'him' was. She blamed her own husband, had wished beyond anything that it had been him and not his two elder brothers.

The resentment began their, the resentment towards his mother's worsening mental state, the way his father began to harden, the way his parents began distances themselves from each other. Not resentment for either his parents, not the men who attacked his family, not even the creatures who spirited his brothers away.

No, what he resented was his brothers and the idea of what they were. The beings that tore his family apart. It was their fault. They chose to go against their parents' wishes, chose to abandon them, to abandon him this this empty house he once thought of as home.

The twins burned his view of peace to ash. Because of them, he no longer saw the good in this small town, or their little farm, or the house that has long since been rebuild to its former homely dump. He missed the way his father would kiss him on the cheek accompanied by a familiar hug. Now he was lucky enough for his father to come home within a week.

He knew his father no longer worked on the farm, nor his mother who barely left the house anymore. But the bills remained paid, the lights never lost power, food was still bought for the house. Dispo would know as he had been the one to begin buying groceries as his mother did little more than lay in her bed. As he had picked up all the household chores. But he would pass by the farm every so often. The crops were browning, ill tended and covered in mites, long past time for them to be harvested.

It was his life now and he hated every second of it and it was all their fault.

All their fault.

He hated them. Hoped they never came back. Wished they were never born as to have never torn his family away from him.

 ***************LINE BREAK******************

When Dispo is ten, he begs his father to train him when he comes back from a two-month disappearance. He isn't stupid. His father never gave a reason for his absence. But Dispo knows. He knows his father leaves the planet during the periods when he isn't home. Knows the correlation between his brothers' betrayal and the increased activity from Universal soldiers of Justice, the Pride Troopers in their little section of the Universe.

The Leader, Toppo, is someone Dispo remembers from his early childhood. Would visit every so often, practically an uncle to the young feline. But also a great hero of their Universe, known even on such an out of the way world. It wasn't hard for Dispo to put the pieces together. He may not be as smart as his brothers, practically certified geniuses but he wasn't as dim as the average ten-year-old. A far cry from it.

His father fought him at first with flat rejections and excuses. Dispo fought back with sound arguments and perseverance. In the end, his father gave in rather easily. He was testing Dispo, seeking out his conviction to the martial arts.

Dispo isn't naïve, though. He remembers the scrapes and bruises Champa and Beerus hid before their parents found out where they were really going. He knows it's going to be painful, involving his sole dedication to training. But he's ready, has been preparing for this moment for years. Knows that his father has put aside his oath of never raising his fists again in favor of peace for the Universe.

He spends the next five years traveling with his father across the Universe. Left on planet after planet, taught by the best martial artist that have come to respect and owe his father enough to train his young son.

"Find your calling." His father had said that first time he had to watch his father leave him on a strange world he knew nothing about, "I can only teach you so much, the foundation that you will need to build upon."

Not to say his father never taught him. He came to dread his father's lesson, almost preferring to be left on yet another planet with some knew master. The man's lessons were full of pain, regret and, on occasion, broken bones. There were many things his father was very skilled at, one was not pulling his punches. Even Toppo was a gentler teacher, and the man's fists were practically the size of Dispo.

Dispo thinks he know why he's doing this. Putting himself in the position he does. He doesn't take satisfaction in his father's lessons, or the disappointment in his eyes. All the unsaid, 'if you were more like your brothers' and the overwhelming regret in the man's eyes when he thinks Dispo isn't looking.

He thinks he is doing this for peace. He knows he will be a Pride Trooper when he is old enough. Even though he has never seen a Pride Trooper that wasn't his father or Toppo. Knows he is being strategically separated from the Heroes of the Universe purposefully as not to sway his future decision but he has already made that chose. He hasn't said as much to his father, does not want to broach the subject so soon.

It isn't until one particular master on a planet, whose name he doesn't even want to pronounce that he truly sees just what he wants. The planet is mostly dirt, only three standard hours of light a day followed by fourteen hours of dark. The creatures of the planet are humanoid, green skin and furless but for a dull patch of moss green on their chin.

Seers, they are called by many others from surrounding planets, his father tells him. He's full of turmoil, his father says.

"I can teach you no more until Master Minyuodan feels you are ready." And then he is left with the twig like master and his father is racing off to stop yet another world quaking threat on a planet three galaxies away.

They do not fight for the first three days. Dispo sits with crossed legs and a straight back, hands clenched at the knees, fisting the fabric of his gi. He's meditated before, never for three days straight, pushing him not only physically but mentally. He's exhausted by the third day, though not as long as his own internal clock but the quick succession of day to night was just another added burden to his already straining resilience. The strange days and nights are starting to get to him.

On the third day, Master Minyoudan stands, his eyes showing no sign of the same exhaustion Dispo is feeling. It takes him three times in his attempt to stand before he finally gets his feet under him.

"Why do you fight, young cat?" The first words spoken in fifty-one hours, followed by a fist to his gut.

Dispo has no reason to be on alert so when the fist comes he has no time to dodge, falling to his knees, clutching at his stomach.

"Grunting in pain is not an answer, young one."

Dispo wants to wipe that amused glint off the master's face. He definitely tries and fails completely. He is heavily bruised and bleeding within the hour. He is prompted to answer several more times, before again, he is on his knees, finally answering.

"I fight for justice and peace." He tells him with all the conviction his father expects of him, a statement he has made many times before.

The master shakes his head, a shadow falling over his face, "Not your excuses, young one. Why did you take up the burden you have placed upon yourself? What drives you to do better? What are you chasing?"

"I am not chasing anything." He shoots from the ground, Ki blast after Ki blast fired at the old master to which he dodges easily.

"You are weighted down by this. You will grow no further till you accept what you cannot admit to yourself."

The grinding on his teeth are nearing painful as his fists refuse to give into the shaking that is quickly overtaking his overtaxed body. His legs nearly ready to give out, even as his kicks reach no target.

"Shut up! I am not chasing after them!"

There is an inquiring noise, "And who is this 'them' that you claim not to be chasing after."

"They are nothing to me!" A Ki blast that shoots too wide, "The scum of the Universe!" A kick that barely has enough power to leave the ground, "They abandoned us! Tore my family till only an empty house and even emptier people remained!"

A punch that finally lands, too light to even move the wind. Dispo has no energy to even drop his hand, knowing that the only thing keeping him upright was the physical contact between them.

"Surely, they must be something, something very special to you to elicit such a reaction, no?" The master says, laying a hand on the younger fighter's shoulders, "You see only in the two dimension. To truly see the whole and not just the surface, you must dig deep within yourself. I have seen it. It is your turn, now."

"They aren't anything to me." He says weakly as he is lowered to the ground, "They ruined my life and my family. My mother is dying from a broken heart, barely even sees me anymore. All she sees is them. Aren't I her son, too?" He practically begs to know, "Papa barely even considers me more than an obligation to make up for everything he failed at with those bastards. Damn it! I'm still here, aren't I? But too them, I'll never be as good as Champa and Beerus. All I want is to be acknowledged."

"That is why you are here." The old master tells his, "Come, meditate with me."

Dispo groans, partly in pain and partly in despair, "I would give anything for sleep."

"Come now. This will only take as long as you make it." Was the answer and Dispo knew this wouldn't be over till he had down as the master instructs, "Good. Now tell me what you wish acknowledged."

It takes him several minutes to truly think about this question, "My strength. I can never satisfy him, no matter how hard I train, how much stronger I am when we finally meet again. Champa and Beerus would always fight and they were so skilled, could pick up on a new move with having only seen it once. I'm not like that. It takes countless hours practicing for me to truly master a new move." He says in frustration, his hands grasped together, "But I always master everything he puts in front of me. Not once has he ever praised me for my advancement."

The master hums in understanding, "That is a good start. But that is not all, not what truly holds you back."

He is silent for a moment more. The master said what is below the surface, what he refuses to see, "Mother never looks at me anymore, as if she can barely stand the sight of me. I look just like them. She only sees them. I haven't heard her say my name in years. When I come to visit she refuses to even come out of her room. She chose them over me."

"Your story brings me sadness." The master tells him, "But what do you feel, child? There is something still you keep locked even within your own mind."

Dispo knows, probably has always known but never truly wanting to admit to himself just what it is he feels deep within. He's never had to admit these truths to himself, not wanting to but knowing.

"I hate them." He says, finally, "I want them to know just how much they've hurt their own family, but I also don't ever want to see them again." He takes a deep breath, "I don't want justice. I want revenge."

"There is where your mental block lies." The master tells him gently but Dispo feels no satisfaction, just an overwhelming sense of guilt, "It is alright to feel these emotions. It is only natural. But should you choose to hold onto this burden then you will never progress past this point. This sense of self hatred and circle of blame will lead you down a darker path than the one you think you lead now."

"Can you teach me to let it go?" Dispo felt like he was begging, hoped it didn't sound as such.

A gentle shake of the master's head was his answer, "This is something that cannot be taught. But you are missing what is most important. You need not let go of your hate. It would certainly bring you peace, but letting go of the hate will not heal you completely. Nor can I give you all the answers. Sleep on it child. I will be back when daylight breaks."

Then the old master left. Dispo collapsed before the master was even out of eyesight. It did not take long before the young cat realized no sleep would come. He wanted to scream but lacked the energy to even open his mouth.

This wasn't his fault, he swore. Never wanted this hate, this need for vengeance. He once loved his brothers more than anything. They were the ones who betrayed his family. They should be the ones punished for their sins. Not him. He didn't deserve to see his mother closer and closer to death every time he saw her. He didn't deserve to be a poor excuse of a replacement for them in the eyes of his father.

He didn't even try to stop the tears or the miserable noise that broke past his lips. It wasn't just mama and papa that were affected by what happened all those years ago. Couldn't they see he was suffering too. Why did they have to leave? Didn't Beerus and Champa love them?

Gods, he hated them, but in that moment, all he wanted was his big brothers back, to make everything okay again.

When day finally breaks, the master finds Dispo unmoved from his position near nine hours earlier. Tears having long since dried, the once pristine red gi now tattered and dirty from the days spent in the heat and desert.

He sits and waits, though not for long. A trained warrior does not sleep long with the sense of being watched, "How was your night, young one?"

The teen sits up slowly, conscious of his acks and pains, "Harder than most."

"An honest answer." The master praises with a light chuckle, "Have you thought of on what we have discussed?"

He nods, taking to his knees and bowing low, head resting on his hands, palms flat on the ground, "I want to thank you for all that you have done for me. I have learned much from many masters, but you are the only master who has truly taught me to better myself and not just my skills." He says, returning to his seated position, "Revenge would have forever escaped me. I will never forgive them, but I see now that chasing after their shadows will only keep me from moving toward the future. I want to be better but not for them. Not for mother or father, or even this Universe, but for myself."

There is a nod of approval and a gentle smile, "Then you have completed your training. I am proud to call you my student. Come. I have a soft bed and warm soup waiting for us."

"I think I have forgotten what food is." He laughs only for it to be cut off by a grunt, his sore muscles unforgiving.

 ******************LINE BREAK******************

It was the eve of Dispo's eighteenth birthday, the Universal age of adulthood and the age of entry into the Pride Troopers' training Academy. A day that Dispo had been waiting for since he was ten, or perhaps even younger. He feels pride in himself for finally reaching this level, one of his greatest milestones to date.

Only recently had Dispo even meet a member of the Pride Troopers other than his father and Toppo. Proof, he thinks, that his father has finally realized all that he had accomplished. Proof that he no longer needs the acknowledgement of anyone but himself.

Today, though, is the first day he's felt he's finally reached a goal that was once so fueled by hate and now is the product of hard work and a true need for justice.

 _Justice_ , he thinks with pride.

He once didn't know the different between justice and revenge. The two were interchangeable with the other. Revenge against the evil that has wrong the him instead of bringing justice to those who have committed evil deeds. An eye for an eye was once his motto. Now it is to protect those who cannot protect themselves.

This day marks the first day Dispo has ever been to a Pride Trooper base, located on a large satellite floating within the inner most part of the Universe. Not just any base, but the headquarters itself. He's been greeted by some of the very few people he's meet before and many more he's never meet before who just by looking at him, know whose son he is. He's spoken to a few of them, hearing the praise of his father.

He almost hates how much they already comparing him to his father, but he's come to terms with it. He has plans to become the one his father is compared to. He no longer follows in the shadows, hasn't since he was fifteen years old and doesn't plan to start now.

"You've grown." Was the first thing Toppo, the Leader, the greatest hero the Universe has ever known and sworn friend to both the current God of Destruction, Belmod and the former, Jiren the Grey. A man who has gained the admiration of even the Gods, "I remember the look in your eyes when you began traveling with your father. There was so much on such small shoulders. You've overcome much and I look forward to serving beside you these coming years."

It is early morning the next day that, in the company of a small group of friends and high-ranking Trooper members, including his father and the Leader, that he is officially indoctrinated into the greatest fighting force known in all the twelve Universes.

For many years to come does Dispo prove himself time and again. He gains the admiration of his peers and grows in strength and fighting prows till even to his enemies does his name become synonymous with the word Justice. He fights for it proudly, rising in rank as his power does.

His brothers become a memory as the years ware on. He no longer remembers his own home town, his mother long faded. At times he will remember, feeling the sorrow of how much he has left behind. But it fades to the background as he goes from boy to man. After so long, he finally realizes that his father never hoped for him to be his brothers, but saw the twins in Dispo. What they could have been, what they might have become. He stopped wondering when he meets the Gods of Destruction for their Universe, Lord Belmod.

The Gods is stern and full of humor. He's a kind man who has an active hand in bringing peace to the Universe. His friendship with Toppo is legendary, once having been rivals. Toppo, the greatest hero himself, sent himself on a great quest to vanquish the Destruction God, killer of worlds and creature of indifference to the plight of their universe. Toppo strength nearly rivaled the Gods in that time.

If only for Jiren the Grey, the former God of Destruction, many planets would have been wiped out in their ensuing battle. It was through Jiren that the two put aside their differences. The rivalry was quickly silenced when their intersecting ideals for a peaceful future won out over a war that could have destroyed planets.

It was Toppo who had convinced the God to truly invest himself into bringing peace to their Universe and in stunning Toppo fashion, his voice had moved the God. Thus created an everlasting friendship between the three and the first formation of the Pride Troopers.

Dispo is a hard man to earn the respect of. But it was this story that truly earned Dispo's respect for both the current and former Gods of Destruction.

It was when Dispo finally reached the rank of Captain, a position held by very few and only the Leader, General and Colonels, one of which was his father, that were above him. He was the youngest to reach such a rank at only twenty-five standard years. He had earned a fine reputation that, in the words of his peers 'kicks evil into submission.'

It was at this stage in his life that he final meets the God of Destruction for the first time. He had seen the deity before, from afar talking with Leader and other higher-ranking officers. It is only a year at being Captain that he is called to a meeting, very typical and routine, he thinks.

He is wrong. He freezes dead in his tracks when he sees the young God and his Angel, a woman yes but with a childlike air about her to his left. There is a serious expression on everyone in the room and Dispo feels something he hasn't felt since he was fifteen and on that dirt covered planet. Fear.

"I have heard much about you, Dispo." The God speaks, his voice isn't as deep at Leader's is but the sinister feel to his words, even so innocent as they are, cause a shiver up his spine, "You are unable to sense my Ki but your ability to sense aura is quite strong. What you are feeling is the presence of Destruction itself. Fear is a natural reaction to such a sensation."

"Ah, forgive me, Lord Belmod." He quickly recovers and bows deeply, sweat pulling at the base of his neck and spin, the palms of his hands like fire.

When he rises again, the God has an approving smile, "You are strong and your sense of justice, I have heard, is unrivaled. When even Toppo spoke your praise, it was with reservation, of course. You are still young and still have a long way to grow, I have no doubt."

"Th-Thank you, Lord Belmod. I do not deserve such word." He feels like a child now, in the presence of this incredibly powerful being.

He imagines, had he continued his path to revenge, would he have even lasted a second against his brothers. Probably not. Probably wouldn't have even been able to fall into his fighting stance before he was wiped from existence.

Belmod continued, fists leveled on his hips and a calculating look in his eyes, as if testing him, "I was advised, when you first became a Captain of my Pride Troopers, that I should make you one of my Agents."

"A…what?" He said, then quickly added, "I-I mean I am unfamiliar with an…Agent? Lord Belmod."

Humor danced in his eyes, "Ah, I am surprised no one has spoken of this to you. An Agent of Destruction, someone of my choosing to fulfil my duties when I am otherwise preoccupied or cannot fulfil such a task." His right hand left its spot on his hip to gesture to the rest of the occupants of the room, "Everyone you see here is my Agent, given a tiny fraction of my power. Their mission, to destroy all evil in the Universe."

Dispo stared in shock at his father whom nodded encouragingly to his son, "Is this why we are here, then? Are you offering me a position as one of your Agents then?"

The God smirks, "Well isn't it obvious? I will have your answer now."

"I don't have time to think about this?" He blurts out before he can stop himself, hands coming to cover his mouth. He recovers quickly though, "This is an incredibly huge decision to make is what I am trying to say, Lord Belmod."

He waves the response off with barely contained annoyance, "I am a busy God. I will have your answer now or not at all."

The Angel beside him speaks for the first time, her voice fitting her young and mature appearance, "Now, Milord, shouldn't he know just what you are offering him. You give him no information and expect him to feel confident in giving you an answer."

"I am the God of Destruction." He says simply, "I do not need to explain myself. It is the fault of the mortals that he has no idea what it is I am offering. Toppo, you would be able to explain it better than I, Hm?"

"Of course." The Leader says, coming to stand in front of Dispo, "This certainly is no matter to take lightly. I had proposed this to Lord Belmod a year ago when you were first appointed. Perhaps I should have gotten your permission first. That is my blame I bare. An Agent of Destruction under Lord Belmod is very similar to what you are already task with. It is the very foundation of the Pride Trooper's creed."

He gestures to his father, "Your father as well. I trust him, more than most, as I do with all here, as I do with you. You will be given a power that may be overwhelming at first. It is Godly Ki after all, giving you the ability to sense the Gods and use a portion of their power. Though, should you misuse this power without the God of Destructions permission, you will be immediately destroyed."

Dispo swallowed audibly, "It sounds more like a burden than a gift."

"It is, Dispo." Toppo is a man who never beats around the bush and his blunt statement digs deeply into Dispo's heart, "The greatest burden you will receive. But I have faith in you and your convictions. But, there is one more thing. The Agent's lifeforce is intertwined with that of their God's. If he were to die or be destroyed then so will you. But, that also works both ways. For as long as you have the Godly Ki, you will live a very long life, aging at nearly a fourth of the rate those of your race do. It has been nearly twenty years since receiving this mighty burden that feel only a day have I aged."

He looks to his father. The man looks warn and old, yes, but he looks no older when Dispo was a child. He feels so foolish for never realizing his father still looked in his mid-thirties or early forties when he should be well into his fiftieth year.

"I don't know if I am ready for this sort of responsibility, Leader." He says at last, "But you seem to believe in me and if I have ever done one thing right, it is exceeding expectation. Alright, Leader, I'll do it. I'll become an Agent of Destruction to bring peace to the Universe. I won't fail you."

"Excellent!" The God says, "Then let's begin."

 **END**

 **There will be more. I still want a reunion between the brother! And yes, I gave into the little fan theory that Jiren is a former God of Destruction. It's such a good theory and he's supposed to be super powerful, even more than a God.**

 **Again, please tell me if I made any mistakes. I started writing this halfway through the first story so when I changed that I had to change some of this one too so if I made any consistency mistakes, please let me know.**


End file.
